


Don't Fucking Touch Me

by copias_gloves, the_one_lascivious (TalcolmMucker)



Series: Sathanas, We Are One [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Consensual Violence, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Tickling, just a little fluff, way more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copias_gloves/pseuds/copias_gloves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalcolmMucker/pseuds/the_one_lascivious
Summary: Subtitle:(but no really though, please touch me, just only when we're alone)Cardinal Copia made the mistake of admitting that he's ticklish during a ritual, which Ember can't possibly ignore.





	Don't Fucking Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Cardinal Copia actually saying he's "quite ticklish" when I saw them live earlier this month, and let my imagination run wild. 
> 
> Sidenote: The concept that I'll be adhering to in my fanfics is that the faces we see on stage are their actual faces (ghouls are *actual* ghouls), rather than having to deal with any RPF type content (not my thing, but you do you boo boo).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Edit: I've updated all instances of "Dewdrop/Dew" to now be Ember, which I will be using to refer to our Era 4 lead guitar ghoul moving forward.

After a particularly exhilarating ritual, the clergy was in the mood for a late-night soiree. All the ghouls and Cardinal Copia gathered together, along with the various acolytes who help set up for rituals, and even some trusted devotees were allowed. The soiree was held in the private room of a local lounge, which was draped heavily with deep red curtains all around, and ornate golden accents gave everything a rich and elegant flair. Glasses were filled, trays of food were presented, and all was well.

The cardinal stood off to one side, taking in the calming energy of it all and sipping from his wine glass. Normally the center of attention, these brief moments of fading into the background were most welcome, and necessary. His eyes wandered around the room; a pair of ghouls were commiserating in one corner, another ghoul keeping the rapt attention of several devotees with an engaging anecdote, and a larger group were all laughing and simply enjoying each other’s company. After so many lonely years in his studies, Copia felt a tremendous wave of gratitude for this opportunity from Papa Nihil. He held hope in his heart that someday he’d earn the mitre and papal vestments... but that was a long way off. He still had much to prove.

“We learned something new about you tonight, Cardinal,” said a voice on his right. Copia turned to find Ember leaning against the wall, looking elegant as ever with his lean limbs, fingers wrapped around a tumbler of amber liquid, likely whiskey.

“Oh yes? And what was that?” Copia asked, intrigued. Sometimes rituals went by in such a blur, he couldn’t always remember everything he said and did on stage.

Ember took a step closer, then paused for a second. He leaned over and set his glass down on a nearby table, then turned back toward Copia, his hands reaching toward the cardinal, fingers waggling. Very slowly, Ember advanced. “You admitted that you’re ticklish...”

Realization struck and Copia stiffened, stepping back and away from Ember’s threatening gesture. “Don’t. I’m warning you.” Copia’s voice was gravely serious.

“How can I possibly resist? You did this to yourself.”Ember was smirking. His approach continued, though still very slowly.

“I mean it, Ghoul. Don’t fucking touch me.”

Ember just giggled menacingly.

Copia’s heart was pounding. _Please don’t do this_ , he silently begged. He knew he wouldn’t be able to control—

Quick as a flash, Ember jabbed his fingertips into Copia’s sides, causing the cardinal to squirm frantically. Wine sloshed out of his glass and, just as suddenly as the attack, Copia pulled a right hook that connected with the ghoul’s cheek. The blow hit hard, sending Ember reeling and stumbling, nearly knocking the ghoul off his feet.

A hush fell over the room as everyone stared in surprise.

Copia’s skin felt hot, both out of embarrassment and residual adrenaline. He shook out his right hand to banish the pain spreading quickly over his knuckles. As Ember steadied himself, Copia hesitated. In one way, he felt very sorry for having hit the ghoul, but he also felt the need to flex his authority here, in order to make it clear that such behavior would _not_ be tolerated. He decided on a stony glare, straightening his posture. Ember stared back for a moment, then gave a dismissive gesture and grabbed his drink, knocked it back in one gulp, and walked away.

After a bit of awkward quiet, Copia bowed as if to signal that the performance was over. The others in the room hurriedly tried to resume whatever they had been up to previously. The cardinal let out a heavy sigh and drained what was left of his wine. No longer in the mood for festivities, he took his leave and stepped out into the night.

* * *

It wasn’t until nearly 3 AM that Ember was finally back in his private room and, leaning into his bathroom mirror, able to take a closer look at the bluish bruise blossoming over his cheekbone. He tapped it gingerly with a fingertip, then quickly sucked air in through his teeth. “ _Fuck..._ ” He scowled. What he thought would have been a fun little moment turned into something... else, far too quickly to process at the time. He had spent the evening distracting himself with adoring fans and drinking as much as he could handle and still function.

But now he had time to dwell on it. He couldn’t stop picturing Copia’s steely gaze, just like in the ritual song: _standing tall, invincible_. Before joining the clergy, Ember would never have allowed someone to strike him and get away with it. Thinking about how quickly he had backed down, he pounded his fist on the bathroom counter.

 _Knock knock knock_.

Ember peeked his head out of the bathroom, unsure if he had imagined the knocking. Then it came again, more insistent. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

This was most unusual. Everyone was crashing for the night, or entertaining some lingering devotees. Ember was hardly in the mood for a visitor at this hour. He grumpily crossed the room and opened the door, ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off.

Cardinal Copia stood there at the threshold.

“Good evening. May I come in?” The cardinal asked, perfectly polite. Frustratingly polite.

Ember could hardly deny him entry. Not trusting himself to speak just yet, he stepped aside and reluctantly extended one arm, ushering him inside. Copia bowed his head and stepped into the room as if he had been there a thousand times before. A bout of self-consciousness swept through Ember; was his room presentable enough for this? But then he remembered the cardinal’s fist smashing into his face and promptly dismissed any desire to keep up appearances. His crumpled clothes on the floor, his bed a rumpled mess, his record collection scattered all over from trying to find his _Candlemass_ album for Multi to borrow, none of it mattered. Copia could judge him all he liked.

Once the door was closed behind him, Ember stood in place and crossed his arms. Copia turned to face him. Was he nervous? Ember couldn’t be sure. Either way, he wasn’t about to start the conversation.

Moments of silently regarding each other passed, then the cardinal finally spoke: “I’ve come to apologize. I shouldn’t have struck you. I’m sorry.” Copia took a few steps closer, peering at the injury on Ember’s face. “I hit you pretty hard, didn’t I? I hope it’s not too painful.” He reached out a tentative hand, as if to touch Ember’s face, but then thought better of it and retracted. “Can you forgive me?”

Ember was completely thrown for a loop. This was _not at all_ what he had expected, and now he had no idea how to respond. How dare Copia show up, unannounced, and put on this show of being the “better man”? Was he even truly sorry? Or just keeping up appearances as their interim leader? Was this some kind of power move? Every cell in Ember’s body buzzed with irritation.

“Did you have to get so over dramatic about it? It was just a bit of harmless fun,” Ember remarked.

“Well that’s where I think I need to explain myself. You see,” Copia began, stepping closer to Ember yet again. It felt like a role reversal; the cardinal was slowly approaching, just as Ember had earlier. And Ember had limited space to retreat; the door was only a few inches behind. The cardinal continued, “I was telling the truth when I said that I’m actually _quite_ ticklish. Very sensitive. And when I’m tickled, I lash out. It’s completely out of my control. I wish that wasn’t the case, but it is. I didn’t mean to spoil your fun. Truly.”

Ember rolled his eyes. “Too sensitive? Really? That’s your excuse?”

Copia’s eyes widened. “It’s true! I swear, the Devil as my witness.” He held up one gloved hand as if pledging to tell the truth.

With an exaggerated sigh, Ember finally uncrossed his arms and shrugged. “Fine, whatever. I’m over it.”

“Forgiven?”

“Sure.”

“Wonderful. I knew we could settle this amicably. Now, onto the next bit of business.” With just one more step, Copia had crossed the invisible boundary for platonic conversation, causing Ember to back up against the door. There was no escaping the cardinal’s mesmerizing eyes. Ember struggled to maintain composure. Copia’s next words were barely above a whisper: “If you’d still like to tickle me, I’d suggest that you restrain me first.”

Heat rushed through Ember’s body. He had always suspected that the cardinal desired him, but never had it ever been so blatant as in this moment. His mind raced with images of Copia tied up, squirming before him...

“Shit, are you serious?” Ember’s voice was quiet, and a little shaky.

In lieu of a spoken reply, Copia brought his face in close, intimate, lips parted and eyes roaming between Ember’s eyes and mouth. Ember was a little surprised by the cardinal’s restraint; on stage his persona was openly sexual, which caused the crowds to scream in delight at even the slightest suggestive gesture. But here he was, pulling his punches, waiting for Ember to close the gap and initiate. And if Copia was giving him that power, then he sure as hell was going to use it.

“But if you’re restrained, then how will you hit me?”

* * *

  
  
Oh this is going to be such fun , Copia thought to himself with a sly smile. With Ember’s confirmation of willingness to play, he pressed himself against the ghoul fully and pinned him against the door. Slowly grinding his hips, he closed his mouth on Ember’s neck. He was pleased to hear him let out a shuddery breath. For a few languorous moments he lingered there, breaking down the barriers Ember had built up since their little altercation. It excited the cardinal to know that this skinny guitarist might have been frustrated with him in more than one way—if he liked to be hit, then that punch likely had an effect he hadn’t planned for. Just as Ember likely hadn’t known that tickling excited Copia in a way that would have made that party into something they probably would have gotten jailed for.

Was it impatience or excitement that made Ember push him away with such aggression? Whatever it was, the ghoul quickly set to work on unbuttoning Copia’s jacket with deft fingers. The cardinal ran his hands up the ghoul’s torso, slipping his fingers under his suspenders and sliding them off his shoulders. As they undressed each other, their mouths finally met with a lusty abandon that just felt so fucking good; to finally get what one wanted, without reservation or concern. After undoing Ember’s tie, Copia pulled it off slowly, wrapping it around his hand. “I think this may come in handy, yes?”

Ember nodded, pushing the cardinal further back toward the bed while starting to undo his pants. It was times like this he both loved and regretted changing their uniforms to such form-fitting pants. They accentuated all the right parts but during times of excitement they were almost unbearably tight. At last they reached the bed, which Copia found to be charmingly disheveled. It felt so casual and comfortable, like being in college. The cardinal laid back as Ember straddled him, taking the tie back from him and starting to bind Copia’s wrists to the headboard.

“Safe word?” The ghoul asked.

“Rrrrrats,” Copia purred, bucking his hips.

“You fucking would,” Ember scoffed. An amused smirk played on his lips as he gave the knot a final check. Then he kissed Copia hard, sending fiery desire through the very core of his being. He let out a low moan to encourage the ghoul to keep at it. He must have gotten the message, because he soon felt Ember’s hand on his cock, which seemed to come as naturally to him as handling a fretboard. It was delicious.

The ghoul got him all kinds of riled up, waiting until his breath was coming in gasps and sighs before he pulled away. Copia immediately ached to be touched more. But he needed to be patient.

He watched as Ember glanced around the room. “Looking for something?” Copia asked, wriggling expectantly.

“Something to tickle you with...” Ember replied. Then he got an idea, and slid off the bed in one graceful motion. “Don’t go anywhere,” he joked. Copia shifted anxiously as the ghoul rummaged through his discarded clothes on the floor. Having found what he wanted, Ember returned to his position on top of the cardinal. “Close your eyes,” the ghoul commanded.

Copia happily complied as anticipation bubbled up within him. Ember made him wait. And wait. And fucking wait. Until Copia couldn’t stand it. “Please, I can’t wait any longer,” he begged quietly.

“Louder.”

“ _Please_!”

Finally he was rewarded with the most gentle grazing of something across his bottom lip. A coin? His nail? It was pointy and thin. Copia couldn’t resist and peeked with one eye—a guitar pick, of course! But he was caught.

“Keep your eyes _shut_ ,” Ember demanded, pinching one of Copia’s nipples for emphasis. The cardinal gasped and nodded, compliant once more.

Then, with his guitar pick, the ghoul started a slow, delicate trail starting from the underside of Copia’s left arm, down the side of his rib cage, across to circle and flick one nipple, up to his collarbone, then down the other side toward his hip bone. Copia had never expected Ember to be such an attentive, careful lover; he’d always imagined him as full of fiery passion, all in a quick burst of ecstasy, but here he was, taking his time, exploring the most sensitive areas and focussing on getting the most reactions from the cardinal. Copia trembled beneath him with a whimper. He was starting to feel overstimulated. Ember’s featherlight touches continued, relentless, finding more places that made the cardinal shudder and moan. Copia pulled hard on his bound wrists; his reflexes wanted to fight back with all his strength but the tie held fast. Panic struck, and Copia suddenly felt like he was going to hyperventilate, overwhelmed.

“Oh fuck, rrrats, rats,” he barely managed to say it aloud. Ember stopped immediately. The cardinal panted, trying to calm himself down.

“Shh, you’re okay, you’re safe,” the ghoul whispered softly, tentatively placing a warm hand on the center of Copia’s chest. He was so unexpectedly tender. “Take as much time as you need. Or we can stop if that’s what you want.”

The cardinal shook his head in an attempt to communicate that he didn’t want to stop, he just needed a minute. His eyes were still shut tight; he didn’t think he could handle seeing Ember’s concern for him in that vulnerable moment. But after his breathing calmed down, Copia finally opened his eyes to look up at the ghoul. Cool grey eyes stared back at him, patient, calming. “Come here,” Copia beckoned him.

Ember bent down and they kissed once more, but this one was soft and sweet. Ember broke away first, but only the tiniest bit, and rested his forehead against the cardinal’s. Copia wanted to say thank you, for understanding, for listening, but he felt like the ghoul understood that without needing to say it out loud.

“Are you... do you wanna continue?” Ember asked. Copia replied by lifting his head up and biting the ghoul’s bottom lip playfully. Ember’s eyes rolled back in response to the tiny hint of pain, obviously loving it. He kissed the cardinal hard, then trailed his mouth down his body, scooting back on the bed to settle between Copia’s legs. His thumbs pressed into the cardinal’s upper thighs, his grip possessive. “I’ve been waiting for this,” Ember admitted.

They all knew about the ghoul’s oral fixation. And on more than one occasion the cardinal had imagined being the subject of his tongue’s attention, and now it was happening—Ember’s eager tongue slid along the entire underside of his cock. Copia felt like melting, and didn’t stop himself from blurting out “Yessss...” Then Ember swirled his tongue around the tip, tormenting him further. Seeking any kind of control, the cardinal wrapped his legs around the skinny ghoul, pulling him closer.

“Tell me when you’re close, okay?” Ember said; Copia could feel the ghoul’s breath on his now aching erection. He could only manage a quiet _mmhmm_ in response. Then Ember got to work, taking him into his mouth slowly and deliberately, pushing the cardinal’s thighs down so he couldn’t influence his pace. He kept at it that way for what felt like eternity before gradually picking up speed, and circling the base with slender fingers, stroking in time with his mouth.

Copia moaned loudly, tugging once more at his bound wrists; he wished he could grab onto the ghoul’s horns and pick up the pace even more.

Then, in a move he should have anticipated, Ember’s other hand slid over and Copia felt the caress of fingertips against his taint. Laughter burst from the cardinal’s lips abruptly, which then turned into more groaning with delight. He swore he could feel Ember’s lips smiling around his cock.

“Damn you...” Copia cursed, irritated at how skilled the ghoul was. “I’m nearly there,” he announced between ragged breaths, looking forward to release. But then, impossibly, Ember repeated his first move; he ran the flat of his tongue along the bottom of his cock and then stopped abruptly, and slid out from the grasp of the cardinal’s legs. The ghoul stood tall above him as Copia lay there helpless, and furious.

* * *

Ember licked his lips. He was going to savor this moment for a long time. He stroked himself, tilting his head as he leaned over the struggling cardinal in his bed.

“Oh you fucking _imp_ ,” Copia snarled up at him.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“Untie me and find out.”

“You wanna hit me?” It was an important question—it was both a request and seeking confirmation that the cardinal was still on board for what he had in mind.

“You’re certainly in need of discipline. But how best to punish you...”

Ember stepped forward and began loosening the knot around the cardinal’s wrists. “You might need to punch me some more... or slap me around, choke me, spank me... use your imagination. I’ve been _very_ bad, after all.” His heart was racing, and suddenly he found his fingers fumbling with the tie. It was rare for him to get nervous like this, but he could feel the frustration emanating from the cardinal, and he could only imagine how he would put that to use. Once the knot was fully undone, he let the tie slip off on its own, then lingered there above Copia to see what he’d do.

He watched as Copia took a moment to rub his wrists. Then the cardinal propped himself up on his elbows and eyed Ember with such a mix of disdain and lust that he thought his heart might just burst out of his chest from pounding so hard. _Come on, do it_ , he mentally pleaded.

As if he had heard, Copia backhanded him, in almost the same spot as his existing bruise, and the pain exploded through his cheek all over again. Ember’s head snapped to the side, and he relished the sensation. He wished the cardinal had been wearing his gloves for that one. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips, and a shudder shot through his body, then he turned back to Copia for more. The cardinal was on his feet now.

“On your knees,” Copia ordered, his voice a low rumble of thunder.

Ember obeyed. From the floor, the cardinal became that much more intimidating. Copia stood directly before him, and grabbed hold of his injured cheek so forcefully it sent a blinding spike of pain through his face. Copia directed his face upward so that he could only look into the cardinal’s mismatched eyes.

“So you _do_ know how to follow orders then. But only when there’s something in it for you it seems...” Cardinal sneered. He shoved Ember’s face away and used one foot on the ghoul’s chest to push his down sharply, sending him sprawling backward to the floor. Silver specks danced in his vision as his head smacked against the hard floor. Before he had could fully recover, Copia was on top of him, pinning his arms under those dancer’s thighs of his. The sudden pressure nearly knocked the wind out of Ember; a fog of ache and arousal swirling in his mind.

Ember gasped as the cardinal tugged hard on his nipple piercings and sent a shockwave of pleasure blazing through his whole torso. “Ah fuck, more!” he mewled. His back arched up off the floor as much as it could in his pinned state. This time Copia twisted, and Ember’s moan got caught in his throat, it felt _too good_.

By now it seemed like Copia could tell his tolerance for hurt was quite high, and he seemed to be contemplating what to try next. Ember flashed him some tongue, licking his lips lasciviously.

“That mouth of yours is nothing but trouble,” the cardinal said. “It’d be a pity if something happened to it...” Then he reeled back his fist and the blow struck Ember across the mouth.

The ghoul felt a surge of adrenaline and ecstasy. He needed more.

“Again!” Ember pleaded.

The cardinal’s other fist bashed him again, and a warm gush of blood seeped out from the new split in his lower lip; the silver specks were dancing again, and Ember’s eyes rolled back with an uncontrollable growl of absolute exhilaration.

“You like that, little imp?” Copia asked as he ran his thumb through the blood under Ember’s busted lip, then slid it into his mouth. Ember gladly sucked it, savoring the coppery warmth and expressing his gratitude in the only way he could in that position. The ghoul bucked his hips as much as he could, trying to make any kind of contact with his neglected hard-on.

“Oh you want to fuck, is that it?” Copia questioned, his tone still belittling him.

Ember nodded, still sucking on the cardinal’s thumb.

“You think you’ve earned an orgasm? And how about me? Don’t I deserve one too?”

Again, Ember nodded.

“Then let’s do it the way our Infernal Master would want- _together_.” The cardinal’s hand shifted to the back of Ember’s neck as he bent down to kiss him with all the passion of a well-known lover. The pressure on his split lip reignited the pain all over again, and as their tongues danced together, Ember whimpered. He was trembling, his desire was so strong now he was sure that he’d implode if the cardinal didn’t fuck him right away.

Copia released the ghoul from his pinned position and stood up. Ember took half a moment to catch his breath and then clambered onto the bed, touching himself in anticipation. He watched as the cardinal made calculated, almost choreographed, provocative movements to join him on the bed.

“Turn around,” the cardinal instructed. Ember went in for one more sloppy, bloody kiss before getting on his hands and knees. He shivered with excitement. Abruptly, he felt the cardinal jam a wet finger in his ass, teasing and stretching him. “I bet you like it rrrrough, don’t you?” Copia mused with a playful slap on the ghoul’s buttcheek.

Ember looked back at him with a devilish smile. “Try and fucking keep up.”

* * *

Copia took that as a challenge. With a powerful thrust he entered the ghoul at last, which issued an exquisite little whining sound from Ember as he clutched the bedcovers. Copia let him adjust for just a moment before pulling back and thrusting again. Normally he’d pick up speed over time but Ember wanted it rough and he honestly wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without finding release himself. So he started a rhythm right away that quickly had them both panting and grunting. But once his pace was established, Ember started to push back with just as much force. The cardinal raked his fingernails down Ember’s back, who tilted his head back and sighed with pleasure. He slapped the ghoul’s ass again, this time on the other side, relishing the sharp sound as it rang through the room. For a moment he lost himself in the purely carnal pleasure of it all; he leaned his face up toward the ceiling, closed his eyes, and let Ember take charge on their tempo.

“Ffffuck, I’m getting close,” the ghoul seemed reluctant to admit. His breath was coming in short bursts, the blood from his lip forming dark puddles on the sheets below his face.

The cardinal snapped out of his little reverie and bent further over the ghoul. As their momentum continued, the cardinal carefully placed his hands around Ember’s neck, and applied pressure gradually as the ghoul lifted his head in response. When he increased the pressure, he could feel Ember tightening around his cock. They were both slick with sweat, breathing hard, or as hard as Ember could with the cardinal’s hands around his neck. The ghoul reached behind him and squeezed Copia’s thigh—this was it.

Copia squeezed his neck just a little bit more and thrust a few more times before euphoria claimed them both at last in a simultaneous climax. Ember’s moan was loud and salacious. As he came inside Ember, Copia let go of his neck and slumped over the ghoul, thoroughly spent. Finally he pulled out and flopped down beside Ember on the bed. They lay there together for a while, heaving chests and panting breaths, comfortably close and satisfied.

Once he was able to breathe somewhat normally again, he rolled onto his side and gently turned Ember’s chin toward him. The split in his lip looked angry, and was still bleeding quite a bit. Copia tried to delicately wipe away some of the blood with his thumb. “Does it hurt badly?” he asked quietly.

The ghoul licked at the wound. “I’ve been hurt worse,” he replied with a shrug. “Thanks for going through with it. I wasn’t sure you had it in you.”

The cardinal snorted at that. “I’m full of surprises, imp.”

“Apparently so.” Ember stretched, looking especially lithe with his long, naked limbs. “Man, Aether is gonna be so fucking jealous,” he added with a proud grin.

Copia laughed, but couldn’t help but wonder if Ember was being serious...

_And jealous of who?_

  


**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely be exploring this Aether jealousy thing, and possibly making this into a series. I have every intention of writing many more fics from here on out because Ghost is now basically my life. Thanks for reading!
> 
> *Made some minor edits, I'm sure there are typos that I've still missed >_< Also indicated that this will be part of a series.*


End file.
